


take care

by BELDR0P



Category: South Park
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELDR0P/pseuds/BELDR0P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 5 sexual firsts for Kenny, from childhood to adulthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take care

**Author's Note:**

> Initially written for southparkkink on lj.

_one_  
  
It was kind of wet and messy and he didn't understand what she was trying to accomplish with her tongue but it was warm. He wondered if that was all kisses were—an exploration of warm caverns with too much wetness. Her tongue swiped against his, prodded the top of his mouth, curled around his teeth. For a moment he was brought back to that morning, when he had foregone brushing his teeth to catch the bus. He wondered if she could feel that, taste it. It was an idle thought.  
  
Fingers curled into his worn jacket, tugged him closer. Where had she learned all this? It was faster than he imagined it would be, rougher. She stole his breath in gulps.  
  
He breathed through his nose.  
  
 _two_  
  
He had always thought it would be cooler, getting your first blow job. But there was a bit too much teeth here and there and too much tongue when he thought of it. But it still felt good, still made his toes curl and his insides overflow with warmth. His breaths came quicker the longer she carried on and he wondered if this orgasm would be mind-blowing in ways the others had never been.  
  
He also wondered if there would be marks where her teeth sunk too deep or her fingers curled too tight. It filled him with an odd combination of satisfaction and irritation, the idea that some random floozy would carve marks into his skin.   
  
The orgasm took him by surprise, just a sudden burst of pleasure that melted into a warm afterglow.   
  
It wasn't quite as spectacular as he hoped it would be.  
  
 _three_  
  
It was only right that his next adventure be into the world of oral gratification for girls.  
  
She spread herself out for him, another nameless chick that had a bit too much to drink. Her cheeks were flushed and she giggled whenever he pressed his fingers into her skin. She told him she was up for anything, that she wanted to have a bit of fun that summer.  
  
He curled his fingers around her thighs, pressed his palms into the fat he found there. She giggled and wiggled her toes. It reminded him of a child and he briefly wondered if this was the right thing to do. Ultimately he supposed it didn't really matter.  
  
At first she smelled like a girly soap, all flowery and precious but there was a stronger hint of something that he couldn't really grasp. His tongue curled behind his teeth as her hips pushed up, a sign of want and get-on-with-it.  
  
As he pressed his tongue to her, her fingers curled into his hair and clenched. He hoped she didn't plan on ripping it out in chunks.  
  
It was a different taste, inside, but it wasn't bad. His tongue flicked and curled and every now and again his teeth would join the fray. Her words were a garbled mess of moans and pleas that he thought only ever happened in shitty pornos.   
  
Her orgasm was a bit more spectacular than his.

 _four_  
  
Sex—that was supposed to be the big one. But it was just another girl with a bit too much alcohol and a bit too much marijuana that seemed a little lost. She boasted about her high as she pressed a blunt into his hands, insisting that he take a hit because it was 'the best thing ever.'   
  
The smoke curled in his mouth, his throat, lungs. Even as he exhaled, he swore it could feel it, twisting and mingling with his insides.   
  
He watched, passive, as she peeled her clothes from her body, twisting just as the smoke did. He pressed his fingers to the crotch of his pants, massaging slowly. A measure of heat bloomed in his stomach, urging him on. He pressed harder, dragged the heel of his palm into the motion.  
  
She approached him, smoke brushing her face, settling in her hair. There was an exaggerated swing to her hips that he couldn't help but watch. They were hypnotizing—vibrant even, in a way. She laughed and tossed her hair, one hand reaching for the blunt still clasped in his. He released it easily, entertaining a 'sharing is caring' notion.  
  
Her thighs straddled his hips and she ran a hand along his jaw, slowly bringing it downdowndown until all he could feel was the pressure of his belt—the anticipation. She undid it with both hands, the blunt stuck between her teeth.  
  
There was no ceremony, no preamble—just a pull and lift and slide. It was hot and looser than he imagined, but tight enough that he didn't care. She rode him as she inhaled and buzzed and exhaled. It was slow and lazy and just this side of perfection.   
  
It was probably the least disappointing orgasm he'd ever had.  
  
 _five_  
  
Some part of him felt it was a bit awkward and just a tad strange that he'd never received a hand job. It always seemed to get skipped over in favor of blow jobs and sex and hand jobs just never seemed fast enough.  
  
So it was only right that his first one was given by a blushing blond that couldn't help but stutter their way through it. Fingers were curled too loose and too tight and he wanted to laugh. A splinter of simple joy lodged itself in his throat as he curled his fingers over theirs, attempted to teach them how fast and how hard.  
  
There were more stuttered words as fingers slipped over him and a thumb pressed hard against the underside. He huffed a breath and leaned forward, bracing himself with a hand as the up-down motion gained speed. He nearly forced out words of a job well done but he figured that could be detrimental to the process.  
  
And as he hit the end and lights tried to explode behind his eyes, he pressed his teeth into skin and carved marks for a memory.  
  
He was willing to believe that it was his best orgasm to date.


End file.
